Devil
by JaketheViper
Summary: When Ella is shot during a robbery, they try to track down who did it. When a vigilante begins killing and the pups realize the robbery was staged, they try to capture an enemy from Kat's past. Will an unexpected ally help them with their goal? (Collab with Demonwolf of Chaos)
1. Chapter 1

"There's no way that you could beat my high score, Mawshall." Zuma said. "You cant beat the pup pup boogie mastew."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!" Marshall taunted.

Zuma and Marshall were playing pup pup boogie.

Kat and Ella were up next.

Ella had moved in with the pups after Kat had asked her too.

Tuck moved to Jake's mountain, to be closer to his crush Slushie.

Just then, Skye rushed in to the room.

"Ella." Skye said eagerly. "Ryder gave me permission to go out. Wanna come?"

"Do you mind?" Ella asked.

"Of course not. Go ahead." Kat said.

She kissed him and rushed after her friend, giggling.

"Where're the gals up to?" Rocky asked.

"They're going out. Shopping presumably." Kat said.

Kat then played against Chase. Chase won of course.

Kat headed outside to drink some of the water from his bowl but found it filled with leaves.

Kat sighed and dumped his water out. He asked Ryder to refill it for him.

After drinking his fill, Kat laid down in the shade of a tree.

He dozed off.

But woke to Rocky shaking him.

"Hey Kat. Wanna play tag?" the mixed breed asked his friend.

"Rubble and Marshall are playing."

"No thanks." Kat declined politely.

Rocky ran off to ask Chase.

As he watched Rocky leave, his pup tag started beeping.

Kat answered it. "Hello?"

_"Kat." Help us please. I'm at Fetson's Jewelry Store. It's being robbed." _Ella's voice came through the speaker.

"Ok. I'm on my..." Kat didn't get to finish as a shot rang out.

"Ella! Ella!" Kat shouted. No answer.

The pups heard Kat's alarmed shouts and rushed over.

Kat quickly called Tuck.

"Tuck. Tuck. You there?" Kat said.

"I'm here. What's the problem?" Tuck said.

"Theres a robbery in progress at Fetson's Jewelry. Ella and Skye are inside." Kat said.

The pups gasped. Kat quickly ended the call and rushed to his vehicle. He quickly drove off.

He was there within 5 due to over exceeding the speed limit.

Kat quickly took out his gun and snuck inside.

Skye saw him. She was holding an injured Ella in her arms.

"Please dont hurt us." Skye pleaded.

Kat quickly brought his gun up. "Freeze!" he shouted.

One guy brought his gun up and Kat fired three rounds, killing him instantly.

The others rushed out the back door and Kat followed them.

The got into a black van and sped away. Kat fired repeatedly at the van until he heard the gun click.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat rushed back inside.

He ripped a man's shirt off and rushed to Ella.

He put the shirt over Ella's wound.

Sirens were heard in the distance.

"I know that it hurts but I have to keep the pressure on." Kat said.

Ella winced, but nodded.

The screeching of tires were heard.

Marshall, Chase, Ryder, and several officers pulled up.

Marshall rushed over and quickly began to assess her wound.

"We need to get her to the hospital." Marshall said. "Katie doesn't do gunshot wounds."

Together, Kat and Marshall load her into the ambulance.

Kat drives while Marshall works on her.

A few minutes later, Kat pulls up to the emergency room.

Several people rush out. "Gunshot victim in back." Kat said.

Doctors rush Ella into surgery.

Kat goes to the waiting room.

He got a Danish from the vending machine but didn't eat it, for he was too upset.

Tuck and the others arrived.

"How is she!?" Tuck yelled.

"I dont know. They just took her back about half an hour ago.

Pretty soon, Skye, Chase, and Ryder arrived.

"How is she?" Ryder asked.

"No word." Rocky said.

"How many casualties?" Kat asked Chase. "And how do you feel Skye?"

"Good." Skye said.

"One dead. One injured." Chase said.

Rubble breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are you sighing in relief for? Ella's been shot and you're happy?" Kat shouted.

"No. No. No. I'm just glad it wasn't worse than this." Rubble said.

Kat nodded and sat down.

"Who died?" Tuck asked.

"The robber Kat shot." Ryder said.

"You shot one of them?" Everest asked.

Kat nodded again. "I warned him. He didn't comply and pointed his weapon at me."

"Where'd you get that gun anyway?" Ryder asked.

"I bought it after the Slushie incident." Kat said. "This was the first I've used it. I was hoping I'd never have too."

Ryder sighed.

"The Slushie incident?" Slushie asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kat nodded a third time.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Rubble asked, eyeing the Danish.

Kat stared at Rubble before throwing the danish at him.

Startled, Rubble caught it.

He unwrapped the cellophane and took a bite.

"Glutton." Kat muttered under his breath.

The pups watched Rubble eat.

Halfway through the snack, he noticed them watching him, and put it down.

"Sorry. when I'm upset." Rubble said.

"Rubble! You eat because you love too." Kat said.

"Sorry." Kat said upon seeing Rubble face. "I just didn't wanna lose her."

"Kat?" Ryder? Pups?" everybody turned to see Marshall.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's stable." Marshall said.

"Thank god!" Kat said.

"Unfortunately. She's in a coma. I dont when she'll wake up." Marshall said. "Or if."

Kat hugged Marshall tightly.

"Thank you so much." Kat said.

"Of course. She's my friend." Marshall said.

"Can we see her?" Tuck said.

"Only next of kin can for her. Kat. You can too since your mates." Marshall said.

Marshall led Kat and Tuck back.

The entered Ella's room and were shocked by all the wires and equipment.

"El. I know that you probably can't hear me but I promise I'll find who did this to you." Kat said.

He kissed her on the cheek.

After about an hour Tuck left. Kat stayed longer. Eventually he fell asleep.

He woke up to someone calling him. "Excuse me sir.?" a voice called, interrupting his restless sleep.

Kat snarled loudly and got into a defensive position upon seeing the guy in front of him.

He was a tall built man in a white over coat. He had thinning black hair and blue eyes. He had the whitest teeth he'd ever seen. He was so close...that Kat could smell his aftershave.

"Woah. Sir. Calm. Calm." the guy said. "I'm. Dr. Peter Wilson. But you can call me Peter."

"Sorry. After her getting shot I don't trust anyone I don't know right now." Kat said.

"No problem. Um. I'm gonna have to ask you to get off the bed. You can't sleep on the bed with the patient...uh...Ella." he said as he looked at his clipboard. He looked at the patient and stared.

"It can't be." he thought.

"What? What can't be?" Kat demanded.

"Oh. Sorry. I just didn't expect for a member of the PAW Patrol to be shot in a robbery. So tragic." Peter said.

"Could you watch her?" Kat said.

Peter nodded.

Kate left to go use the restroom.

As he came out he saw a gurney being rushed past and quickly got out of the way.

He saw the guy's gun fall out on the floor and after looking around quickly snatched it in his jaws and shut the door to the restroom.

Kate stood on the tank of the toilet and moving the ceiling tile threw the gun in.

Kat flushed the toilet and washed his paws before calmly exiting.

He went back to the room.

"Thanks for watching her for me." Kat said. Peter did a two fingered salute before carrying on his rounds.

Kat stared at Ella.

"Who would do such a thing to such a beautiful sweet girl." Kat said aloud.

"Whoever did this has no heart." Kat said.

"Dont worry darling. You're safe now. No one will hurt you. I'll make sure of it." Kat whispered.

Kat eventually fell into a deep restless sleep.

The next thing knew it was morning. Someone was shaking him awake.

He looked up to see Ryder. The boy gazed at Kat sternly.

"Did you stay here all night?" Ryder asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Kat nodded and saw everyone else in the room.

Kat stood up and yawned before shaking himself.

Ryder shook his head.

"Dude. We were worried sick." Zuma said. "We had no idea where you were.

"I didn't even know you went home." Kat said.

"Rubble, Chase, Skye. We found Kat." Ryder said into his pup pad. "He was with Ella."

"I figured as much." Skye said. "At least he's safe."

Ryder turned to Ella.

"Any change in her condition?" Ryder asked.

Kat shook his head no.

"She hasn't woken yet." Peter said as he came into the room.

"I've checked every hour while you slept." he told Kat.

"Who are you?" Tuck asked.

"Peter Wilson at your service." Peter said.

"Kat. I'm putting you on leave. So you can be with Ella in her time of need." Ryder said.

Kat thanked him.

Kat sighed and walked over to Ella.

"I should have been there for her." Kat said.

"Its not your fault. You had no way of knowing what would happen." Ryder said.

"You can convince my mind of that Ryder. But you can't convince my heart." Kat said.

He left the room.

Ryder started to follow.

But felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll talk to him." Peter said.

Ryder nodded.

After a few minutes, Peter found Kat out front.

Kat sat. Watching cars go by.

"Hey Kat. How you doing?" Peter asked.

"Just peachy." Kat said.

"Look Kat. I know that you blame yourself. But it's not your fault. The best thing that you can do now is be with Ella. She needs you Kat. More than ever."

"Thanks." Kat said.

"No problem." Peter said.

They went inside. Peter heard his name called. A nurse rushed over.

After explaining the situation Peter rushed off.

Kat called Ryder.

"Ryder. I'm gonna get something to eat." Kat said.

"Alright Kat. Be safe." Ryder said.

Kat promised he would and after using the restroom left the hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

A hooded figure walked down the sidewalk through a quaint part of town.

"The houses here are in ok shape. But they could use some work." he thought.

He saw a few people out and about.

One guy was mowing his lawn.

Another guy was getting the mail.

A woman and her teen son were taking groceries in the house.

He saw a crowd of people a few blocks away.

He walked up to the crowd. They were waiting in line for ice cream.

He observed the group.

"Wow. Nice little business you got here." he said.

"Thanks man." a man who looked to be the leader said. "Names Lucky."

"You can call me Devil." Devil said.

"Mind if I have a bar?" Devil asked.

Lucky nodded and handed him one.

He opened the wrapper and gave it a lick.

Pulling the wrapper off he smashed it into Lucky's face.

Lucky fell down.

"Why don't you tell them what's in your slop?" Devil said.

"Its not...slop." Lucky said sputtering. "Its ice cream."

"Ice cream...with cocaine, marijuana, you name it." Devil countered.

One man threw his cone down. "You've been feeding us, tainted ice cream!?" the man shouted.

"Do they also know that a CHILD died of a drug overdose because of your contraband?" Devil asked.

Lucky's eyes opened wide as he saw the gun being taken out.

"Looks like Lucky ran outta luck." Devil said.

Devil shot Lucky repeatedly in the chest, killing him, before running off.

* * *

Kat walked inside Ella's room. He noticed a few others there.

"Took you that long to eat?" Chase asked.

"Also went for a walk to clear my head." Kat said.

"Did you hear the news?" Skye asked.

Kat shook his head.

"A drug dealer named Lucky had been selling ice cream loaded with drugs. Some guy who called himself the "Devil" caught wind of it, revealed the truth, and gunned him down." Rocky said.

"And where was he during the robbery?" Tuck said.

"Who knows?" Chase said.

"Still no change?" Kat asked, eyeing Ella.

"Sorry." Marshall said, walking in the room.

He checked her vitals and iv bag.

"She'll wake up in due time." Peter said as he also came into the room.

"Heard there was a vigilante around town." Peter said.

"Vigilante? Probably just a rival gang member." Chase said.

"Well. Only time will tell." Rocky said.


	6. Chapter 6

"I really hope she makes it." Kat said. "I can't imagine life without her."

"Don't worry. She will. I have faith in Marshall and Dr. Wilson." Rocky said.

"We need to catch this Devil guy." Rubble said.

"How? We dont know who he is." Skye said.

"Better said than done." Zuma said.

Kat stared at Ella. He licked her muzzle.

"How could someone do this?" Kat asked.

"Some people are just cruel, Kat." Rubble said.

"Ella is a very sweet girl." Kat said.

"Guys. I have a plan. We'll stake out. He's bound to strike again. We'll look for who he might target next. If he comes back." Ryder said.

"Oh. He will. These kind of guys don't stop after one kill." Kat said.

"That's for sure." a voice said.

Kat turned to the door to see Sweetie.

"What do YOU want?" Kat growled.

"Kat. I called her. This is her field of expertise." Ryder said. "And is that any way to treat a member?"

Kat slapped his forehead. "That's right!" he exclaimed. "I forgot you helped us take down Humdinger."

"Lightbulb!" Marshall said. "What if a past enemy is after us?"

"Possible. Chase. Talk to humdinger. See if he associates with anyone while he is in prison. Check if those "friends" was recently released." Kat said.

Chase saluted.

"You think..." Tuck said.

"I think the robbery was staged. The perpetrator could've been after Ella." Kat said.

"Peter. I want every security guard on your payroll, guarding this room." Peter nodded and rushed out.

"How about a royal guard or ten?" Sweetie asked.

"Them too." Kat said.

"I just got security footage from the robbery." Ryder said as he tapped his phone.

Everyone watched the footage.

Kat pressed audio.

"Where is she?" If B finds out we blew a simple job, she'll blow our asses to kingdom come." he heard a thug saying.

"Oh. Dont worry. She is a small dog with oreo colored fur. What could she do?" another said.

"Here's the target." a third said. A gunshot rang out.

He saw the guy stomp on Ella's pup tag.

The thugs taunted the two pups while taking jewelry.

"You didn't think to tell us that my WIFE was the primary target!?" Kat shouted.

"I forgot." Skye whimpered.

"You forgot!?" Kat shrieked.

"I'll kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do!" he said as he shoved Sweetie out of the way and slammed the door.

* * *

**Hey guys and gals. Jake here. I've decided to make this a little more interesting. So I changed the plot a bit. Hope ya like it. Jake out.**


	7. Chapter 7

The pups were shocked by Kat's outburst.

"Skye. Why didn't you tell us the truth?" Rubble asked.

Skye sighed. "They...said they'd kill me if I told."

"Well. I'm afraid I have to arrest you from impeding an investigation." Chase said.

"WHAT!?" Skye screeched. "You can't be serious!"

"I am." Chase said as he began to cuff Skye.

"Hold it buddy!" Rocky said. "Just because she didn't say the truth doesn't mean that she impeded the investigation. She was threatened. That's a crime itself. Terroristic threats and acts. I'd have done the same."

"Guys. Guys. You can argue about this later. We have to find Kat before he does something reckless." Sweetie said. "Ok. Where does he go when he's in a fit of rage."

"Well. Normally on a walk." Marshall said. "To clear his head."

"Let's go find him." Rubble said.

* * *

Kat found himself at the Adventure Bay Bar. He shrugged and went in.

Kat asked for a glass of water.

He drank a few sips before pushing his glass aside and laying his head facedown on the counter.

He looked up when someone sat next to him.

He heard someone on his left.

He heard chairs scraping.

He looked around. Men dressed in black.

He saw a gun in a holster.

Some of the men were standing.

He sighed. "Before we get started...does anyone want to leave?" Kat said.

The men stared at him.

"Thought so." Kat said.

Kat grabbed the guy sitting on the right and slammed his head onto the counter.

The guy next to him reached for his gun, but Kat grabbed his water glass and smashed it into the guys face killing him.

Another mercenary rushed at him. But Kat grabbed two big shards and stabbed the man in the eyes. The guy screamed and ran into the wall before collapsing.

"Get him, Harper!" his partner said.

But Harper screamed and rushed out of the bar, screaming bloody murder.

"Coward!"

The guy brought his gun up and Kat grabbed his wrist and slammed his other paw into his arm.

A loud crack and screaming was heard, meaning the guy's arm was broken.

Kat kicked him in the private area. Down he went.

Kat brought the gun but a shot was heard.

Kat gasped. He looked at his chest to see blood pouring out. Another shot...and Kat fell to the floor.

"Let's get outta here." the remaining gunmen retreated as sirens were heard in the distance.


	8. Chapter 8

"Were can Kat be?" Everest asked.

The pups had gotten back to the hospital.

"Dont know. But sure he's fine." Rocky said.

"He needs to be with Ella." Slushie said. "I know that you guys don't trust me but you're my friends."

"We do trust you." Rocky said.

Slushie nodded.

Ryder came back with burgers. "Let's eat. We need our strength." he said.

Chase nodded.

Skye immediately dug in. Rocky had managed to talk Chase out of arresting his mate. But it had put a strain on the duo's relationship.

They talked about Kat while they ate. Just then Peter rushed in.

"Guys. Bad news. Kat's enroute to the hospital by ambulance." Peter said.

Everyone except Ella gasped.

"What happened?" Tuck asked.

"Ambush at the bar." Peter said. "Two gunshot wounds to the abdomen. Kat managed to kill at least three or four of 10 mercenaries."

"How?" Skye asked.

"Bartender saw everything. Kat smashed one head into the counter. Kat then took a glass and killed two men. One by smashing him upside the head. Number two by shoving glass shard in his eyes sockets. " Peter said.

"Oh. God." Chase said.

That's not all. One of the hoodlums survived with only a broken arm and broken uhhhhhh nutsack." Peter said, turning a bit green.

"Sounds like quite the fighter." Sweetie said.

Peter nodded.

"I better get washed up and ready." Marshall said as he ran from the room.

* * *

Meanwhile...

The ambulance was speeding towards Adventure Bay Memorial.

The paramedics were working feverishly to keep Kat alive.

"Hes losing blood." one guy announced.

"Really? I hadn't noticed." the woman said.

A third man watched. He had pretended to be a close friend of Kat's. It was Harper. He'd been ordered to watch.

He was watching to see if he'd wake.

"Hey. This is...weird." the woman said.

"What's weird?" Harper asked.

"Patient's turning...purple?" the woman said.

Kat's eyes shot open.

Harper sighed and pulled out his gun.

Kat saw the gun and kicked both legs out.

The kick sent him flying through the ambulance rear doors. The doors blown off their hinges.

Kat broke the strap holding his paw and grabbed the woman by the hair, smashed her into the gurney.

Kat punched the man in the head, killing him.

Kat groaned. He easily broke the leather straps and tumbled off the gurney.

He hit the floor with a thud.

"Hey. What's all the ruckus?" a voice said.

Kat smashed his fist through the little window in an attempt to reach the driver.

The driver was startled and lost control of the ambulance.

Once the ambulance stopped, Kat took off.


	9. Chapter 9

Ryder's phone rang. He went out to answer it.

In the mean time, Marshall entered the room.

Everest immediately shot up. "How is he?"

"I dont know. The ambulance never showed." Marshall said.

The pups gasped.

"But...how?" Zuma asked.

Ryder came back in.

"Whsts up Ryder? You look as if you saw a ghost." Rubble said.

"Pups." Ryder paused. He took a deep breath. "The ambulance that was transporting Kat here was found upside down on Main Street! Along with destruction."

"And the hits just keep on coming." Zuma said, sarcastically. "Can this get any worse?"

"What about Kat?" Sweeie asked.

"He's missing." Ryder said.

"I stand corrected." Zuma said.

"What kind of damage?" Chase asked.

"Just shattered windows and down power lines. I'm heading there now to talk to the witness. Chase, let's go. Skye and Rocky. You too." Ryder said as they left. Sweetie followed.

Marshall checked Ella's vitals once more.

"I think I'm going back to the mountain for some shut-eye." Everest said. Slushie followed her sister.

Tuck, Zuma and Rubble were the only ones left. Marshall had left the room.

"Ohhhhhhh." the pups snapped alert.

They saw Ella lifting her head.

Rocky rushed to Marshall.

"Marshall! Marshall!" Rocky cried out.

Marshall turned. "She's awake." Rocky said.

Marshall rushed in.

Peter tossed his clipboard on the counter and followed.

"How do you feel?" Tuck asked his sister.

"Like I got hit by a truck carrying more trucks." Ella groaned as the trio ran in.

Peter felt her heartbeat with his stethoscope.

"Well. You were shot. In a robbery by thugs." Marshsll said. "Do you remember?"

She nodded. She looked around. "W-wheres Kat?" she asked.

"Do you want the truth?" Rubble asked her.

Ella nodded.

"Kat's been shot." Tuck said.

She shrieked and quickly tried to jump down. Peter gently pushed her back.

"No! No! I gotta see him!" Ella cried out. "Let me go!"

"Ella!" Marshall shouted. She stopped and looked at Marshall.

"Hes not here." Marshall said.


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean?" Ella asked.

"Hes gone!" Rocky said.

"He DIED!" Ella shrieked.

"No. No. No." Zuma said. "Hes missing."

Ella looked confused.

"Ella. The ambulance that was transporting him here was found totaled on Main Street. Along with broken shop and car windows and down power lines and utility poles." Marshall said.

"Uh guys? What if Kat is behind the destruction?" Rubble said.

"How would he cause damage for blocks?" Sweetie said as she came in the room.

"Maybe he got powers?" Rubble said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Seems to me that all the lights are not on upstairs." Sweetie said.

"Rubble. You've been watching too much TV." Zuma said.

"Why are you here? Didn't you go with Ryder?" Rubble asked.

"He said to stay here. I see Ella is awake." Sweetie walked over and introduced herself. They shook paws.

* * *

"Now. Tell me exactly what happened here." Chase said.

"Well. I heard the sirens first. So I went outside to see what happened. Then all of a sudden. The doors were blown from their hinges and some guy lands in the street." the witness said.

Chase nodded as he took notes.

"The ambulance started jumping. Then the driver lost control apparently and crashed. The weirdest thing is...this hooded figure came out the back and upon seeing me he vanished. Like that." witness said, snapping his fingers.

"All of sudden, it was complete pandemonium. Windows were shattering. Utility poles falling over. People screaming."

"Thanks for the info." Chase said.

He went up to Ryder and sat down.

"Any leads?" Skye asked, glaring at her husband. She was still upset and hurt that Chase had tried to arrest her.

"Other than the guy might have a screw loose no." Chase said.

"Let's go see if anyone else saw anything." Ryder said. The two followed him.

After talking to several others they all the same story basically.

One guy had footage so they took a look.

The footage corroborated the story. But then Chase pressed zoom in and slow motion.

They were shocked at the figure in the hoodie.

It was Kat.


	11. Chapter 11

"Excuse me sir." a voice called out.

Jake turned to see a group of men being led by a dog.

"Im looking for this here husky." The dog said as he held up a pic of Everest.

"She should be here soon. But um. Who are you?" Jake said.

"Names Deckard. But you may call me Ricochet. I am ex-leader of the Black Ops Special Forces Unit Global Reaction Force." Deckard said as he heard the sound of a vehicle.

"Oh. Right on schedule." Deckard declared.

Everest and Slushie hopped out.

"Take them out." Deckard said as one of his goons aimed at the Huskies, who began to run upon seeing the gun.

Before he could fire however, there was a whooshing sound.

The goon dropped to the ground dead, with a log embedded in his head.

Deckard turned to see a hooded figure with a devil mask coming out of the forest.

"I've been waiting for you!" the Devil shouted.

He threw another log.

"You know what to do!" Deckard growled.

Deckard and the remaining three goons opened fire.

The bullets took no effect.

Deckard marched up and smashed the shotgun into Devil's face.

Devil grabbed the gun and bent it in a wide u, before tossing it aside.

Devil grabbed Deckard and threw him.

Deckard smashed through the cabin window.

The goons continued to open fire and Devil killed them.

Devil entered the cabin and stomped on Deckard's paw.

Deckard cried out and tried to kick him to no avail.

Deckard grabbed a stool and hit him with it.

"Gotcha!" Devil said as he clawed at Deckard's head.

Deckard dodged and Devil gouged the cabin floor.

Deckard grabbed the stool and swung.

It hit Devil and sent him tumbling over the counter before landing in a heap.

Kat opened the drawer and grabbed several knives.

He threw them.

Deckard easily dodged all of them but one which struck his shoulder.

Just then the two heard sirens and Deckard leapt for the door.

"Tell Bella I'll be coming. Real soon." Devil shouted.

Devil walked up to the door to Everest's room and tried it. Locked.

He kicked the door down and walked up to the Huskies.

Everest was shivering with fear.

While a wounded Slushie was holding her leg.

Ryder and the pups rushed in as Devil took the knife from Slushie's leg.

Chase aimed his gun at him. "Freeze!" he shouted.

Devil turned his head and took off his mask.


	12. Chapter 12

Ryder gasped.

Kat stood there, glaring.

"Marshall! Get your keister over here in help her!" Kat shouted.

Marshall did as he was told.

"Kat! Calm down!" Ryder said.

"Calm down! Calm down! How? First Ella gets shot. Then I found out an ex girlfriend of mine is after me. Then I got shot. Now THIS!?" Kat ranted. "And this sorry excuse for a police force ain't done nothing to catch her."

Chase put his gun away. "Really? Did you forget that I'm on the police force?"

"No you're not. You're a PAW Patrol member. This is a big difference." Kat said.

Ryder walked over and scratched him behind the ear, which usually relaxes him.

It worked...for a few seconds. "Wait a...get off me!" Kat said.

"Kat dude. You gotta cool it. Ella wants to see you but we won't allow it until your calm." Zuma said.

"Shes AWAKE!" Kat shouted.

"Yes. We'll take you there. You need to get looked at. And Slushie will need stitches in her leg." Marshall said.

Everyone started to leave. Slushie hobbled along with Marshall and Everest.

"Ryder. I'd rather you carry her." Kat said. The boy nodded and picked Slushie up.

After about a half hour drive they arrived at Adventure Bay Memorial. Kat still had his hoodie on.

The group walked over to Ella's room. Tuck and Peter were inside.

Tuck growled upon seeing the hooded figure.

Peter could you have someone stitch up Slushies leg.

He nodded and called his nurse who took her to the ICU.

Ryder closed the door.

"Whose hoodie?" Peter asked.

Instead of answering, Ryder pulled the hood off.

The three gasped upon seeing Kat.

"Youre...purple!" Tuck said.

"Tell me something that I don't know." Kat said as he rolled his eyes.

"Turns out, Kat was behind the destruction at Main Street." Ryder said.

"Kat also killed two ambulance paramedics." Zuma said.

Ella gasped.

"What?" Kat asked, his jaw dropping. "Which ones?"

"The driver and the Male paramedic. The woman survived." Chase said.

Kat walked over to Ella and nuzzled her. "Glsd to see that your still among the living."

"Kat? You owe us some answers. We know that you know the mastermind of this crime spree. Now tell us about B." Chase said.

"What did you mean by saying that your ex girlfriend was after you?" Skye said.

"Well. She wasn't really my girlfriend." Kat said. He sighed.

"Her name was Bella..." Kat began the story.


	13. Chapter 13

**Before I continue further...I would like to thank the Demonwolf of Chaos for letting me use his character, Deckard AKA Ricochet. Thanks Demon.**

* * *

"Hold on! You need to get checked out before the story." Ryder said.

Peter nodded as he and Marshall led Kat away.

A nurse led Slushie in the room.

"She'll be fine. Just keep her off that leg." the nurse said.

Ryder nodded.

"I hope he'll be alright." Ella asked.

"Well. For a guy who'd been shot recently, he's doing pretty well." Tuck said.

"Guys. I don't think I like Kat's powers." Slushie said.

"Well. You did get the full force of his mission paw gear." Rubble said.

"No. I mean, he could easily do something he'd regret. Like hurt an innocent. You see how angry he gets at just the slightest thing. Not to mention all the damage he could cause." Slushie responded.

"True. But they could also come in handy at times!" Rubble said.

"He has super strength. One blow to our heads...and it's all over." Rocky said.

"I can probably make something to suppress his powers." Ryder thought aloud.

Slushie hobbled over to the loveseat on the far wall.

"I mean...you saw how mad he was when I kidnapped Everest. If she hadn't intervened, he would've killed me." Slushie said.

"He killed lots of people that day." Zuma said.

"To be fair...most of those military men were on America's Most Wanted." Chase said.

Ella looked over at Everest.

She was staring into empty space.

"Eve? You allright?" Ella asked.

Everyone looked in her direction.

"Yeah. I just...thinking." Everest stammered.

"About what?" Ryder asked.

"I was just wondering what Kat did to make Bella try to get revenge!" Everest said.

"Mmmm. Hmmmm." Sweetie said.

"So...now what?" Skye asked.

"First things first." Chase said. "Girls. I'm doing this for your own protection. You're off the case."

"You cant be serious." Sweetie cried out. "Ryder called me specifically."

"I mean. Ella and Slushie are in no shape to help us. Everest and Skye were almost killed. I don't want them getting hurt." Chase said.

"You guys can protect Ella." Ryder said, agreeing with Chase.

Just then Kat came in the room followed by Peter and Marshall.

"Well good news and shocking news." Marshall said.

"Kat's entry wounds have healed up quite nicely." Peter said.

Silence followed.

"What's the shocking news?" Tuck asked.

"There are no exit wounds on Kat. And no bullets." Marshall said.

Ella's jaw dropped. "That's...not possible." she said.

"Believe it." Peter said.

"Ok. Now tell us about Bella." Sweetie said. " I need to know who I'm up against."

"Ok. But, I should warn you, I've done things I'm not proud of." Kat said as he began the story.


	14. Chapter 14

"It all started in 2011 in the town Musket, Oregon. Back then I was a stray.

* * *

A younger Kat giggled as he snuck up behind some chairs.

Sitting in the chairs, were a couple kissing. Kat walked slowly, making sure the sand didn't crunch beneath his feet.

He soon reach the chairs. He pulled a fish out of the net he stole from a fisherman. It was still alive, wriggling in his paw.

He gently pulled the women's shirt back and slipped the fish down her shirt.

She shrieked as she felt the slimy, wet fish slide down her back.

The woman jumped out of the chair.

"Martha! What's wrong?" the man shouted.

"There's something in my shirt!" Martha cried. "Help me Anthony."

Anthony lifted up her shirt and the fish fell to the sandy floor.

The two stared at the fish in amazement.

"How did...?" Anthony was cut off by the sound of shrill laughter.

The two turned to see Kat, standing beside the chair and pointing his finger at them.

Kat then blew a raspberry and ran off. Anthony gave chase.

But Kat, being on all fours, ran faster and soon outran Anthony.

"I'll get you!" Anthony shouted.

Kat snickered as he outran the guy.

* * *

Kat walked through the streets. It was a few hours later.

It was about 8 PM. The streets were very dark. Sure, a few streetlights were on but other than that nothing.

Kat sighed. "Wow. Being a stray sure sucks." he told himself.

He walked into an alley. A garbage can was open. He knocked it down and looked inside.

"Chicken feet?" Kat said. "Well you can't be too picky."

Kat picked up one and bit into it. He gagged and spit it out.

"ya know, I'd rather starve!" Kat said as he began to walk away.

Suddenly a truck pulled to a Screeching halt. "There's the mutt!" he heard a voice say.

He looked back to see Anthony with a shotgun. 2 other guys were with him.

"Oh shit." Kat said as he began to run.

"Get back here! I'll teach you to put live animals down my girlfriend's clothes!" Anthony shouted. He fired.

Kat ducked as buckshot hit a wall.

He kept running down the road.

Pretty soon...he reached a suburbs. He headed into the woods.

He ran out to the middle of the road upon exiting the other side of the forest.

Suddenly lights blinded him. Before he could move...the truck slammed into him causing him to fly back. He landed and didn't move.

He heard a car door open.

Footsteps.

"He's already dead!" A guy shouted. "Blow must've killed him on impact."

"Ugh. He's lucky." Anthony said. "Well come on boys. Let's vamoose.

Kat opened his eyes as the pickup sped away.

"They must've been fooled." he said.

He saw a blurry figure approaching him. Then everything went black.


	15. Chapter 15

Kat opened his eyes and at first saw blur. Then his vision cleared.

He looked at his surroundings.

He was in a room. It looked like a large shack.

He saw a stool in one corner. As well as a little table.

He looked down at the dirty floor and saw candy wrappers strewn everywhere. He felt something soft and noticed he was lying on an old mattress.

His leg seemed to be in a splint made of wood and string.

He looked around more and noticed a dog. A small dog with brown fur. The dog had a patch of white on its chest. Its eyes were closed, meaning it was either dozing or asleep.

It was lying on a small rug.

He groaned softly as he got up. Easing himself off the mattress he hobbled over to the dog and stared at her. He could tell it was female.

Her breathing rose in a steady rhythm.

Snorting, he hobbled to the door and looked out.

Judging by the sun high in the sky, he could tell that it was afternoon.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked.

Startled, he turned around quickly and flopped to the ground. He yelped.

She rushed over and helped him to the mattress.

"Who are you?" Kat asked.

"The names Bella." the dog said.

"I'm Kat." Kat said.

She nodded. "You need to rest."

Kat nodded. "How long was I out?"

"Four days." Bella said.

"F-four days?" Kat shrieked. His stomach growled.

"Sounds like you're hungry huh?" Bella asked.

He nodded. "Got anything to eat?" he asked.

"Well there is one thing." she said. "But j don't think you'll like it."

He sighed. "If I have too." Kat grabbed Bella and yanked her up hard. He opened his mouth.

She shrieked. "Not me you idiot!" Bella shrieked as Kat let her go.

He laughed. It turned into a coughing fit.

"Gotcha didn't I?" Kat said once he stopped coughing.

Her anger faded. "Y-youre a prankster?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Whew. I thought you were going to eat me for a second there." Bella said.

"Who's going to eat you?" a voice asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Kat growled loudly.

He hobbled to his feet.

"Hey. Calm. It's ok. It's just Amy. My sister." Bella said.

Amy stepped in the doorway.

"Were you tryna to eat my Bell-Bell?" Amy asked.

Kat raised his eyes. "Bell-Bell?" Kat asked.

"He was joking. He's a prankster. Once his leg is all healed I think he'd be a great addition to our team." Bella told her sister.

"Team?" Kat asked.

Bella nodded. "You'll meet the rest of the members soon. We call ourselves the Troublemakers!"

Kat nodded and flopped down on the mattress.

"I lucked out today." Amy said. "I got tons of meat."

Bella nodded. She turned to Kat. "Once your leg is healed, we'll teach you our ways."

"Whatd you do to get Anthony so mad?" Amy asked as she stuffed the food in a corner.

"I stuffed a fish down his girlfriend's shirt. Kinda wish I'd eaten it instead." Kat said as he stomach growled.

"You guys ever hunt?" Kat asked as he slammed his paw to the floor.

The three heard rapid squeaking as Kat brought his paw up.

In it was a large mouse.

Kat tsk tsked as the mouse struggled in his grip.

"I know...life's not fair." Kat said as he tossed the mouse into his jaws. He chewed noisily. Then swallowed.

Just then the door banged open. A rottweiler walked in.

"Bruiser! What's up?" Bella asked.

"Had another run in with Anthony." Bruiser snarled. "That guy sure has his shorts in a bunch."

"Tell me about it." Kat piped up. "Hes going to attempt a murder over a prank. Well my next prank won't be so harmless."

The rottweiler turned his attention to Kat. "You're awake?"

"His name is Kat." Bella chimed in.

"A cat named Kat? What's that short for?" Bruiser winked at the girls. "KATRINA!?"

Kat hobbled to a sitting position. "You must want a black eye!" Kat snarled.

"You threatening me chump?" Bruiser asked.

"Tell me Bruiser. Ever been bruised!" Kat said as he got into a standing position.

Bella jumped in the middle. "Hey woah. Cool it you too."

Kat and Bruiser glared at each other.

"So uh. You planning a revenge for Anthony?" Amy asked hoping to break the tension.

Kat turned to her. "Yeah. Bruiser gave me the idea."

"What idea are you talking about?" Bruiser asked him.

"Well. Let's just say Anthony will need a lot of cornstarch." Kat said as he grinned.


	17. Chapter 17

The three stared at Kat.

"Cornstarch?" Amy asked.

Kat nodded.

"Hold on. Isn't cornstarch for chafing?" Bella asked.

Kat nodded. "I'm gonna give him a wedgie! I just wish I could hang him from a flag pole!" he said.

Bruiser laughed. "Great idea man!" he said. "We could take pictures as well as a video and post it on the internet."

The four laughed till tears ran down their faces. The thought of Anthony hanging from a flagpole by his boxers filled their heads with funny images.

Once the laughter died down, Bella spoke up.

"W-we'll have to wait until your leg heals."

"Who brought me by the way?" Kat asked, tilting his head.

"I did! Amy healed you though. She knows more about meds than I do." Bella said.

"Well thanks!" Kat said as he hobbled over to her. He licked her cheek. She blushed.

He then made his way to Amy and licked her cheek too. She blushed as well.

"I've a little better idea than a wedgie." Bruiser said.

Kat turned to look at him.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he asked.

"We could pour gas on his balls and watch them burn?" Bruiser responded.

Everyone stared at him.

"I know that you have a mean streak but let's focus on getting Kat better for now." Bella said.

"Besides who knows how long its been since hes had food in his stomach."

"You mean other than the mouse he just ate alive?" Amy said.

She tossed him a big chunk of meat. "I stole this from a women's grocery cart." she told him.

Unwrapping the plastic he took a big bite. Watery blood ran down his chin.

"So. You said that you are members of the troublemakers?" Kat said in mid chew.

Bella nodded. "You'll be our seventh member. You'll meet the other soon."

Kate nodded. "So uhhhh how long before I'll be able to walk?" Kat asked. "You know without me falling to the floor."

"Well try in about a week." Amy said.

Kate nodded again, just as three dogs came into the room.

Kat noticed them first.

"Ooooohhh. Hes awake!?" shouted a female voice which belonged to a samoyed.

She rushed over and tried to hug him.

Kat tried to hobble to his feet and snarled loudly.

The samoyed stopped in her tracks and whimpered.

"Woah! Kat! Take it easy. It's just Rachel. One of our members." Bella said.

Rachel whimpered.

"You've got to be easy man." Bruiser said. "Her feelings are very sensitive."

"I'd also like you too meet Teddy the Pomeranian and Shaggy the shih tzu." Amy said.

Kat said hello.

"So. How's it going?" Shaggy asked.

"Were making plans for Anthony?" Bruiser said as they huddled around.


	18. Chapter 18

The group of friends headed down the sidewalk with satisfied expressions on their smug faces.

It has been exactly a month since he met Bella, Amy, and the others.

His leg had healed up quite nicely. Bella had given him permission to attempt walking without any help.

He could now walk better than before.

"That was a riot!" Shaggy said. "That'll teach him and his cronies to mess with us."

"What a crybaby!" Rachel said as she started to skip.

Kat giggled. "Did you see the look on his face when I took that baseball bat to his truck." he asked.

"Yep. Sure did. And welcome to the Troublemakers, Kat!" Bella said as she patted his back.

"Thanks Bella." he said as he hugged her.

They group continued to walk.

"So what do we do now?" Bruiser asked.

"How about lunch?" Shaggy said. He wagged his tail.

Turning to Kat Rachel opened her mouth to speak.

But didn't get the chance as Kat suddenly took off down the sidewalk.

Startled and puzzled they ran after him.

"Hey dude. Wait up." Bruiser said.

Turning the corner, Kat disappeared from view.

The six others turned corner and saw him peeking around a corner.

Kat rushed around it as they trotted to the spot.

Suddenly the group heard frantic squawking and angry cries.

Kat reappeared with a cage in his mouth. Inside it were chickens. They squawked in fear and terror as Kat ran awkwardly down the street with them following.

They tried to peck Kat but he ignored it.

Feathers flew everywhere.

"Well. Guess we found lunch." Bruiser said. They eventually made it to their secret hideout. They entered the abandoned building they found while running from animal control.

Rachel shut the door as Kat set the cage with a thud.

"I count seven in there. Maybe eight." Shaggy informed them.

"Dude. You're strong." Bruiser said.

"What can I say. I love chickens." Kat said as he opened the door and the chickens ran off clucking.

Kat grabbed one in his jaws and crushed it with a sickening crunch. The chicken went limp.

Kat saw everyone else had grabbed a chicken. Putting the chicken in his jaws, he started to eat.

After a hearty meal they fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

As soon as they awoke, the Troublemakers headed off into the night.

On the way, the Kat had found out that the group had an obsession for fire.

Kat watched as Shaggy had opened a dumpster. Everyone gazed in. Kat saw cardboard boxes, and unopened trash bags. Kat also saw rotting food.

Kat put his paws on the edge and jumped in.

"Dude...what are you doing?" Bruiser asked.

Kat grabbed something in his jaws and tossed it. It landed in a heap.

Everyone gazed down at a dead raccoon.

"Ooo oooh. That gives me an idea." Bruiser said as he eyes the dead raccoon.

He poured a bit of gasoline in its mouth and lit a match.

He shoved the match in its mouth and the raccoon instantly went aflame.

Everyone watched as it started to burn.

"Mmm! Fried Raccoon." Kat said.

"Seriously? You're gonna eat a dead, decaying, vermin?" Amy asked.

"Hey! I must eat when I have too." Kat said.

"I wouldn't risk it Kat." Bella said.

Kat shrugged.

"Back to the fire game... who can do better?" Bruiser asked.

Rachel grabbed the gasoline and matches.

"I can." she said as he headed towards the dumpster.

She poured some gas inside.

Then she lit a match. "Technically I'm doing the world a favor." she said as she grinned.

Rachel threw it in. The trash instantly ignited.

They all watched as the trash started to blacken.

Bella reached over and took the gas can and match from Rachel.

"I think our newbie should go next." she said as she shoved the items into his paws.

They all started cheering.

"What will you burn?" Amy asked him, excitedly.

Kat pondered her question.

"Hmmmm. Lets see..." he trailed off as he eyed a car parked at the curb.

"Obviously something better than a big metal box." Kat teased.

Kat started walking towards the vehicle. The others followed him.

Kat tossed the entire can in and lit a match.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!?" a voice shouted.

Everyone turned.

Kat threw the match in and bolted.

The car went up as the others followed him down the sidewalk.

"I'm calling the cops!" he shouted after them.


End file.
